Unfinished Business
by greengirl16
Summary: Killian wakes up a ghost. He's now stuck in a strange land, but he can't remember anything before his death. All he knows is that he's drawn to a certain blonde...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction world! Somehow, I've returned. I left for a long time to work on my own fiction. I'm in the middle of writing a novel, which I've been stuck on for months now because I can't figure out my own villain. So here I am. I had this idea while bored at work and rather than just write it for the sake of getting it out of my head and onto paper, I figured I'd share it. It was originally going to be a one-shot, however it didn't feel right so I'm expanding it into a couple of chapters. We'll see how it goes. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Killian jolted awake. He sat up in a cold sweat, only no beads pooled at his temple. What happened? A nightmare, surely. Only what was it that pulled him from the depths of his unconsciousness? He couldn't remember.

He felt nothing. It wasn't the peaceful kind of nothing. Killian glanced around at his surroundings. Everything looked and felt so foreign. Where was he?

He stood up and brushed himself off. He was in someone's house. Beside him was a couch and in the next room a kitchen, which he was only able to decipher based on the large pots resting in what looked like a small tub. There were so many odd devices everywhere. Had he crossed into another world? Realm jumping was difficult. He remembered from his trial's with Liam trying to get to Neverland. It was never easy getting that damn sail to work. How had he easily fallen asleep and jumped realms? Magic had to be involved. Most likely, dark magic. "Bloody crocodile," Killian swore under his breath, "If this was you, I'll make your death even more painful."

Killian wandered into the kitchen, looking at all the knobs on a particular object that a dirty pan was sitting on. Sunlight streamed in through the windows that lined the wall by a small table in a nook. The house was so light and airy, yet it felt like no one lived it in.

Killian began to explore. He supposed it was the pirate in him. No one seemed home anyways, that is if this place was even inhabited. He stumbled upon a staircase and climbed the stairs to the next story.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the house changed. It was as if every molecule in the air was being swallowed by an overbearing sorrow. Killian felt pulled towards the closed door at the end of the corridor. He crept towards it. The air became denser. He felt as if he were drowning on land. He outstretched his arm ready to turn the door handle, then suddenly he was in the room.

Killian blinked a few times. The room was dark. Beams of sunlight attempted to creep their way in, but had been shut out by dark shades that had been pulled down to cover the windows. The small amount of light that managed its way in illuminated a painted landscape of a ship out at sea. Killian smiled. It was the first time since waking up in this foreign land that he felt at home. His missed the creaking wood of his ship's deck and the salty sea air. Where was the Jolly Roger now?

"Mom?" a voice called out followed by a gentle knock on the door.

Killian jumped, startled, and dove into the closet.

There was no response. As if the intruder expected this would occur, the door slowly opened.

"Hey mom," a boy no older than fifteen said, entering the room. He had scruffy overgrown brown hair and warm brown eyes, which were filled with concern. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to the hidden woman under the covers. "Mom," he pulled back the sheets revealing messy blonde hair.

"Henry?" the woman asked, her voice cracking from obvious disuse. She attempted to sit up, and the boy wrapped her frail body in his arms to help her. He propped up some pillows and rested her gently back upon them.

"Henry," the woman seemed a bit more relaxed now.

"Yeah mom, it's me." He pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and smoothed it back behind her ear.

Killian peeked out at the woman's face. Even though it was evident that this woman hadn't left this bedroom for quite a while, there were dark circles under her eyes, as if she were haunted by nightmares. Her eyes were also red and swollen from crying. She seemed sad, devastated, really. As if all the light in her world had been extinguished. Other than that, the woman was quite beautiful.

"Mom, I brought you some apple turnovers. Grandma made them, so don't worry, they aren't poisoned." He paused, as if expecting a laugh. Nothing. "I miss you mom, we all do. There's a girl at school who's dog went missing. I thought we could find him. Together. You're great at that. I thought of a name, Operation Toby. That's it's name, the dog's. Then afterwards, when we find him, because we will, it runs in the family, and you _are_ the savior, I thought we could go to Granny's for some hot cocoa with cinnamon. Just like old times!"

Henry glanced at his mom. The woman started to doze off. He sighed, defeated.

"Alright, I'll just leave these here for you." He set the plate down on the nightstand and stood up to leave.

He crossed to the door and opened it.

"Henry, wait."

"Yes, mom?" Henry paused, with a hopeful smile.

"Thanks."

Henry nodded defeated once more and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Wait, Killian thought. Realizing that the boy wasn't a mind reader, he cried out, "Wait!"

Suddenly he was in the kitchen, standing behind the boy.

"Henry," he tried. The boy didn't respond.

"Hey, lad. Henry!" he tried again, getting more desperate.

Henry continued walking towards the front door, hunched with another defeat.

"Henry wait, what's going on? Where am I? Who are you, who's that woman? Is this your house?"

Henry opened the front door and paused for a moment.

"Bloody hell, listen to me! Why can't you hear me?" Killian shrieked, grabbing at a vase of pink flowers on the table with the intent of smashing it to the floor only his hand passed through it.

"-The hell? What's happening to me?" Killian fumbled and fell backwards through a chair and crashed onto the floor.

He grabbed at the vase again. Nothing. His hand passed right through it again as if it were air. He grabbed again. And again. Again, each attempt more and more desperate and futile.

Finally he stopped, out of breath. Or what felt like out of breath. Killian focused on the vase, with every molecule of whatever he was now intent with moving the damn thing. He crouched next to the table and wrapped his hand as closely around the vase as he could without touching it. "Move," he grunted. Nothing. "Move" he groaned again, but with no avail. He was growing frustrated now. Killian closed his eyes to calm down and focused all his energy to move the vase. He felt himself growing weak. His knees began to shake as he concentrated. Killian's vision grew spotty as he imagined the vase. The cool glass surface beneath his fingertips. He closed his hand, and suddenly felt it. The vase was in his grasp. It teetered a bit before tipping over, rolling off the table, and crashing to the floor.

The room was spinning and everything looked blurry now. Killian drifted in and out of consciousness. He wobbled a bit before collapsing onto the floor and blacking out.

 **Not to be that person, but reviews will encourage me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Thanks to all who followed and reviewed! Your interest is greatly appreciated. Sorry it took me longer than planned to update! This chapter was very much a filler chapter for me. I needed the character's to get from point A to point B and while I had the end of this chapter planned and written the way I envisioned I didn't know how to get the story to that point. As a writer I can say that is one of my biggest struggles, moving the characters through time. While I struggled with this chapter I plotted and wrote some of the next (probably) two chapters of this story. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

Killian jolted awake. He was still lying in the middle of the kitchen floor where he passed out. The shattered vase was gone. Someone must've swept it up. How long had he been out?

As if he hadn't had too many questions before, now another dozen or so were added to the list. Most importantly, what was he? A ghost? Funny, he didn't remember dying. Secondly, why here? It held no important significance that he could remember. He wasn't even from this world. Neverland, he could understand, even hell would make sense. It's not like he had the best track record of good deeds in his life.

He stood up brushing himself off. A small slurping noise behind made him spin around.

"Hey lad, you're back," Killian walked over to the window next to Henry's chair. "I presume your mum hasn't left her bed yet."

He didn't need to respond, Killian knew the answer based on that the boy sat at the table alone stirring his drink.

Killian looked out into the backyard. A white fence surrounded the property. A sailboat wind chime hung in the window next to him. Killian blew on it, he felt a bit dizzy, but surprisingly it rustled the chimes and they clanged against one another making music.

Henry jumped looking around, startled, until he found the source of the sound. He glanced at the window and saw that it was latched. Henry's gaze returned to the wind chimes still swinging and making soft sounds. He looked puzzled.

He _noticed_. Killan's heart leapt. While maybe he hadn't been seen, something he caused was. This could work. Killian made a plan: get the boy to notice him, maybe ask a few questions, figure out why he was here. Easier said than done, but it was a plan nonetheless.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Killian began moving objects. His favorite was the telescope in the living room by the window. He'd spin it, or tip it over. The boy would always pick it up or fix it with a curious expression on his face. Killian was getting good at this. He felt like one of the cliché hauntings in the ghost stories Liam used to tell him when they were growing up.

At first, the progress had been promising. Killian was sure that it was only a matter of time until the boy would see him, but as the days passed Henry would continue to clean up his messes and continue about his day, only pausing for a second to mull over the object being on the floor again. He never saw Killian or even glanced in his direction once. Even if Killian would knock a glass over when Henry was in the room, it was to no avail.

That night, Killian laid on the living room floor staring up at the ceiling. Being dead was so boring. Maybe this was hell, it sure seemed that way. What was he supposed to do? No one could see him. He spent his time talking to a boy who couldn't even hear him. Judging by the setting sun, Killian realized today would be the third day since the boy returned. He did that a lot. He would disappear for a few days and then return to try once more in making progress with his mum. Killian wondered where he stayed if not with his mother. Maybe her husband had left and the boy lived with him. Maybe that's why she was so heartbroken. He wanted to kill the bastard who hurt that beautiful woman so badly.

Killian closed his eyes, wishing he were on the Jolly Roger. Then he could at least enjoy his eternal solitude in the comfort of his own home. He hadn't rested since passing out after moving the vase. It was exhausting always moving objects, especially when it felt like it was all in vain. He figured he needed rest before the boy returned and he could begin his antics once more.

The next morning Killian awoke to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. The boy had returned! Killian strode confidently into the kitchen, pondering what object he could throw to the floor next. Perhaps another vase? He froze. At the other end of the room in the breakfast nook by the window, the blonde woman sat idly stirring her drink. This was the first time he'd seen her outside of her dark bedroom. As if she hadn't already looked beautiful hidden under her blankets, in the light she was stunning. The early morning sun rays coming through the open blinds reflected off her waves and made her hair look like gold.

Suddenly there was a shrill noise and black smoke started billowing from the opposite side of the kitchen.

The blonde jumped. "Shit, shit, shit," she muttered. She ran to the stove, dropping the blanket she had draped around her around her revealing her thinning body underneath her baggy nightclothes.

She quickly turned off the burner and fanned out the smoke, but it was too late, her food was charred. "Fuck," she whispered defeated, her voice breaking. She threw the sandwich angrily into the trash bin next to the counter. The woman was still. She gripped the edge of the counter, leaning against it, her blonde hair draping around her and hiding her face. Killian heard her sniffling. She was crying again.

She tried wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve, but deemed it useless and sunk to the floor, settling for crying into her knees. Killian swore, if he were alive, his heart would've broken in that moment. He ran from where he was watching in the corner and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pretended to pull him closer to her. He wished she could feel him. That she'd be comforted by his embrace. The woman picked up her head and stared numbly at the wall, her tears leaving stains on her cheeks. Something gold glittered on a chain around her neck and caught Killian's eye. He furrowed his eyebrows. He'd recognize that ring anywhere. It was Liam's ring. He always wore it around his neck as a sort of good luck token and a reminder of the better man he could be. Killian glanced down at his own neck. The chain was gone. Why did this woman have Liam's ring?

Killian gently reached out and ran his finger along the smooth gold ring. "I gave you this," he said dazed. He looked back up at the blonde woman who was now crying again. "Emma."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the delay in updating. I'd like to blame my full time job, but let's be serious, it was Netflix. Anyways, to make it up, I sat down for a few hours today and finished this chapter. I believe the next chapter will be the final one. I was so freaked out by writing the ending, but I actually wrote the final scene it's just the stuff leading up to that point that needs to be completed. Thanks to all the positive support for the story. I appreciate each follow, favorite, and review!**

Suddenly Killian remembered everything, as if he'd never forgot. He jumped back with sudden realization. He felt as if he was being torn apart. Her pain, this was his fault. She blamed herself for his death.

"Swan," he pleaded, "please this isn't your fault."

Tears continued to rolls down her face, unable to hear his cries.

"Listen to me!" Killian shouted, "Please Emma." Even though he was technically dead, Killian felt like he couldn't breathe. He spun around desperately, searching for a way to reach her. For her to see him. He needed to tell her, he didn't blame her for this.

Killian spotted the telescope in the living room. The telescope she bought for him so he could always see the ocean from their living room window. He ran over to it, using all the energy he could muster, and threw it onto the ground.

Emma jumped, startled, where she still sat in the kitchen.

She slowly stood up and approached the telescope as if it were a dangerous animal. She knelt down beside where it now lay haphazardly on the floor. Emma ran her thumb over the smooth golden surface. In her other hand she clutched Liam's ring fiercely.

"Emma," Killian whispered, kneeling next to her. Killian tried to place his hand on hers, but much to his dismay it went right through hers. He leaned closer and looked deep into her blue eyes that were red from crying, "You have to listen, please," Killian begged, "I'm okay. I'm here," he began to choke up, "Emma, I love you, please, you can't blame yourself."

Emma looked away sniffling. She stood up, leaving the telescope on the floor, and wandered back to the kitchen.

Killian followed her as she draped her blanket back around her shoulders and trudged back upstairs to her room.

"Bloody hell, Swan. I'm right here, love."

A door opened and shut downstairs.

 _Henry._ Killian ran downstairs to meet the boy. "Henry, please, I need you to see me. I've been here for weeks. I know you sense it. Please, I need you to tell Emma I'm okay."

Henry walked through the rooms and realized Emma wasn't there. Knowing she was still shut up in her bedroom, he sighed.

"C'mon lad, you're the truest believer. You have to know I'm here."

Henry walked over to the telescope and picked it up. He spun it so it faced out the window.

Henry sighed once more and trudged back towards the door. Whatever his purpose for coming here, it seemed like he'd given up on it. Killian knew Emma was stubborn. She told him how it took her a year to finally believe Henry's stories about the town. How he had to poison himself in order to make her believe. He would have better luck with the boy. Killian glanced back at the house, "Sorry, love," then followed Henry out the door.

The house was only a few blocks from the center town. Within minutes, he was following Henry down Main Street and past the library tower. Soon they were walking up the steps to Granny's. The bells chimed as they entered.

"Henry!" Mary Margaret called out.

"Hey Grandma!"

Mary Margaret smiled a bit flustered and glanced at David. Killian knew how much it weirded them out to be called Grandma and Grandpa.

Henry slid into the booth across from them.

Killian took a seat on one of the barstools by the door, watching.

"No luck with Emma?" David asked, concern etched across his face.

Henry shook his head. "I guess she just still needs more time."

There was a lengthy pause.

"I'm really worried about her. I spoke to Archie, he said we shouldn't let her pull away like this. She needs to get back into a routine. It's the only way she'll be able to move on."

Henry nodded, mostly ignoring her, "I almost forgot!" he said, bursting with sudden excitement. "The telescope was on the floor again!"

"Henry," Mary Margaret said with a sad smile, "I know you want him to be here and you think it will help Emma, but we have to face the reality that he's gone."

"No," Henry said angrily, "I just know that he's-" he looked up, pausing before trailing off, "here."

Henry's face paled as he glanced across the diner towards the door.

Killian looked up. Henry was looking at him. Not through him, at him.

Henry blinked a few times, shook his head, and looked away.

"You saw me, lad, didn't you!" Killian jumped off the stool.

The door opened and the chimes rang behind where he now stood.

Henry looked up and his face lit up. "Mom!"

David and Mary Margaret spun around, as did Killian.

Sure enough, Emma, wearing her signature red leather jacket, stood in the doorway, looking a bit awkward.

Killian wanted to hug her. She left the house on her own will. She was going to be okay.

They all waved her over to their table and Emma slid in next to Henry. Killian sat back on his stool digesting what had just happened. _Henry had seen him._

* * *

Later that evening, Killian followed Emma and Henry as they walked home. Emma had her one arm draped around Henry's shoulders.

They got back to the house. Killian wandered into the living room as Emma flipped on the light.

"Hey kid," she paused, as if unsure how to continue. "I wanted to thank you for insisting that I go to Granny's. It was probably the most fun I've had since-"

Henry cut her off "I know."

"I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning?"

"Of course," Henry smiled.

Emma slung off her jacket and headed towards the stairs as Henry headed into the living room to watch tv.

Henry glanced to the window and saw the gleaming gold of the telescope on the floor, then his eyes glanced up, where a gloomy looking pirate stood gazing outside. "So, it is you."


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

 **I'm so sorry about the long wait for this final chapter! I was preparing for a huge job fair event so I was up every night until 2am working on my resume and cover letter. I had a lot of this written, but it was in choppy scenes, and many of them I didn't like. Eventually I pinpointed what it was that wasn't working for me and refocused the scenes to make them tie in. Maybe the long wait was worth it? This chapter is about double the length of the others! Thanks for all the incredible feedback on this story! You've been wonderful! And on to the finale!**

 _Henry glanced to the window and saw the gleaming gold of the telescope on the floor, then his eyes glanced to the window, where a gloomy looking pirate stood gazing outside. "So, it_ _is you."_

Killian turned around from where he was staring out the window.

Henry was watching him, a smile creeping onto his face. "I knew it was you!"

"You," Killian paused, "You can see me?"

Henry nodded, still smiling. "It really is you, right?"

"I think so, lad," Killian said, looking down to examine himself.

"I have to go tell mom! She needs to know you're back."

"Wait," Killian said, stretching out his hand to catch Henry's shoulder, but it went through him.

Henry paused, staring at Killian's hand that had just passed through him. He shook his head, shrugging off the bizarreness of the situation.

"Emma isn't the most open person, especially when it comes to supernatural and magical things. It'd just upset her, especially with the state she's currently in."

"You've seen her?"

"Of course, I've been following her."

"I knew it," Henry smiled, as he confirmed more of his suspicions. "You're right, though. My mom isn't open to this stuff. We need a plan, one that hopefully doesn't involve me eating another poisonous strudel just to prove that you're really here."

Killian laughed.

"I know! We can make it our own secret operation. We can call it Operation…. zombie." Henry smirked.

Killian stared at him unamused.

"Fine," Henry snickered, "I thought it was funny. We'll call it Operation Believe. We've got to get started. Follow me."

"I'm not a bloody zombie," Killian muttered trudging after him.

Killian followed Henry to the Town Hall. Henry swung the door open to Regina's office. The queen sat at her desk, hunched over a book.

"Hey, mom, do ghosts exist?"

Regina looked up from what she was reading. "Sure," she paused, narrowing her eyes with suspicion, "things like wraiths and demons exist."

"No, I mean ghosts. Like the ones that haunt you when they have unfinished business."

Regina raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Is this about what Mary Margaret and David have been telling me?"

Henry sighed, "I swear I'm not making this up, mom."

"Henry, I know you're concerned for Emma, but this has got to stop. You really think pretending Hook's back is going to help her move on?"

"Mom, he's right here." Henry pointed angrily to the empty space beside him. Killian gave an awkward little wave. "C'mon there's got to be some sort of spell that can make everyone see him."

"Henry those type of hauntings aren't real. They're just something out of movies and stories."

Henry's eyes flashed with anger, "Yeah, well, so is this entire town. He's here, and I'm going to prove it to you, mom. To everyone."

Henry stormed out of Regina's office, Killian close on the boy's heels.

"Now what?" Killian asked.

Henry paused, thinking, then his face suddenly lit up with newfound enthusiasm. "I have an idea. Follow me."

Killian followed Henry out the door and down the street. Henry marched into the library.

"Hey Henry," Belle greeted, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Henry shrugged and leaned against the counter. "I need to see all your books on ghosts."

"Ghosts? What for?"

"School project," Henry smiled his best innocent smile.

Belle eyed him suspiciously, as if detecting his lie. "Alright," she finally agreed, "Follow me."

Henry and Killian followed her to the back.

Belle pulled several books off the shelves and laid them on a table in the center of the room.

"Is it okay if I take some of these to the back reading room?"

"Sure, Henry, and if you need anything I'll be up front. I have some things to put away."

Henry scooped up some of the books and carried them to the back room. He sat down at one of the large wooden tables and cracked open the first book.

"How's this going to be of any use, mate?"

"We're going to learn anything we can about why you're here, why I can see you, and maybe how to help you." Henry opened a book and slid it over to Killian. "Here," he said, "Get started."

Killian quickly realized he was of no use as he couldn't turn pages, so he stood behind Henry to read over his shoulder. After quite some time, he became bored with that and began pacing the room.

"So, anything?"

"Why you're here, not really. How to help, no. Why I can see you-"

Killian cut him off, "Lad, you're the truest believer if anyone's going to see me it'd be you."

"I guess," Henry shrugged, "but my mom should be able to."

Killian stopped him again, "Emma's too heartbroken right now."

"And that's why it's our mission to make her believe," Henry chipped.

"Any ideas?"

"Well, all these books look like they convince the person they're haunting by sharing information that no one else would know with the medium or the person who can see them." Henry looked at Killian expectantly.

Killian paused, remembering all of Emma and his stolen kisses and private moments that wouldn't be appropriate to share with the boy. Finally he spoke. "The telescope."

"What?"

"When we all got back to Storybrooke and I realized Emma bought the house, our house, she told me she bought the telescope for me. It was so I could always see the ocean because she knew how much the sea calmed me."

Henry smiled, "Perfect."

Henry closed the books and returned them to their shelves, thanked Belle and left. Killian followed closely behind him.

"I don't know, lad, I really don't think a direct approach is the best idea."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on her." Henry climbed the stairs to the front porch and opened the door. He headed straight to Emma's bedroom.

"Mom?" he knocked, not waiting for her answer before entering. "Mom, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Can't it wait?" Emma asked, stretching before rolling back over.

Killian smiled. She looked so cute when she was sleeping.

"No, it can't wait." Henry sat down on her bed.

Emma sat up, grudgingly, but straightened a bit once she saw her son's determined face.

"Mom, surely I can't be the only one who's noticed all the strange things going on lately."

Emma slid on her slippers, wrapped her blanket around her and headed downstairs for some coffee. She nodded at Henry to follow her.

"Well, like the things falling off the walls,"

Killian smirked, he was particularly proud of making the painting of the harbor fall off the wall.

"And the telescope always being knocked over."

"I guess," Emma said, turning on the Keurig.

"I don't know how else to say this, but," he paused, gathering confidence, "Killian's here, mom."

"What." Emma said sharply.

"I suspected he might be, then I saw him at Granny's and I thought I was going crazy, but I saw him again in our living room by the window and-"

"Stop," Emma cut him off. She rested her arms on the edge of the counter visibly trying not to shake. She took a few deep breaths before turning to look at Henry. "Henry, if you really think that by making up some story about Ki-," she paused, unable to say his name, "-Hook being back is going to make me better."

"Mom, I wouldn't lie to you. When have I ever lied to you?"

"Henry, stop." Emma said again, this time weaker, her voice cracking with the coming of tears.

"Look mom," Henry said, pointing towards the living room, "the telescope, it's on the ground again."

Emma angrily wiped away the tears that had begun to fall, walked over to the telescope and picked it up forcefully, tossing it into a closet. "Henry, please stop. This isn't going to help."

"The telescope, you bought it for him, he told me. You bought it so he'd always have a view of the ocean from the house."

Emma's eyes flashed and she spun and walked out the front door, jumping into her Beetle parked on the street and locking the doors.

Killian chased her out and moved into the passenger seat beside her.

Emma sat gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands. Her head hung so her blonde locks covered her face like a veil and she sobbed into her lap.

"Emma," Killian whispered adoringly, "you have to listen to the boy. I'm here, love. I need you to believe."

Emma continued to cry.

"C'mon love, don't go putting up your walls now. I need you. Please, believe." Killian reached out. Just as he was about to try to hold her hand, she pulled it back, as if reacting to his gesture. Killian looked at her curiously.

Emma sniffled and wiped her tears away on the back of her wrist before opening the car door and trudging back inside.

"I think I should go," Henry said, brushing past Emma.

Emma nodded in agreement as she headed for the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Henry returned to the house.

Killian greeted him at the door, "So last night went well."

"Shut up," Henry grumbled. "We just need a better plan."

"Well, now that all Emma's walls are up again, any suggestions?"

Henry thought for a moment, "How about a big romantic gesture? My mom would never admit it, but she loves those."

Killian looked at him wearily, "What'do you mean?"

"Recreate your first date. Candles, flowers, the whole thing. It'll be perfect."

Killian looked at him doubtfully.

"Just trust me."

* * *

Later that evening Henry knocked on Emma's door. He entered her bedroom.

"Hey, mom, you have to come downstairs, I have a surprise."

"What?" Emma sat up.

"C'mon," Henry grabbed her hand and started dragging towards the door.

"Henry, you know how much I hate surprises."

"Just close your eyes and keep them closed. It's a good surprise, don't worry."

Henry entered the kitchen first. He saw Killian sitting in one of the chairs at the set table looking as pale as a, well, a ghost. He knew that Killian didn't agree that this was a good idea, but Henry had faith that his mom would come around. She had to.

"Alright," Henry said, "Now open your eyes."

Emma did and gasped, stepping backwards instinctively. The kitchen lights were dimmed. Her tiny breakfast table was covered with a red checkered table cloth. Two places had been set and a candle illuminated the area from where it sat in the center of the table. A rose lay on one of the plates. On the chair opposite, Henry had draped Hook's old leather coat that he'd started wearing to "fit in" in Storybrooke. Finally, Emma noticed the hanger, where a pale pink dress hung. It was all too much. She felt like she was going to vomit. "What," her voice shook, "What is all this?"

"A date," Henry smiled.

"Henry, what did I tell you about stopping all this shit?" Emma yelled. She paused, pressing two fingers to her temple, closing her eyes, and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Henry nodded, a bit shaken.

"I just," Emma started, unable to finish, she brushed past Henry and walked out the front door.

Killian raised his eyebrows in a I-told-you-this-wasn't-going-to-work fashion.

"Oh, shut up," Henry muttered and slowly walked towards the front door. He pulled it open and found his mom sitting on the porch staring up at the stars. He sat down beside her and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You okay, mom?"

She nodded.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring up at the night sky.

"Look, kid, I know you're worried. I know everyone's worried, but I just need some time, okay?"

"Mom, I'm not lying to you. He's here."

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head, "Just stop, Henry," she said defeated, "I know it's been hard on you too, but we have to accept that he's gone."

There was a pause.

"Do you remember when I first found you in Boston? I told you all this crazy sounding stuff about Storybrooke. You told me that day about your super power, that you can tell when people are lying. Use it now, because I promise you, I'm not."

Emma sniffled.

"We've been through a lot of crazy stuff in this town. I never thought that one day I'd be sitting on some porch steps with my birth mom mourning the loss of Captain Hook."

Emma laughed quietly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"We live in a town of fairytales, so why can't a ghost be real? I know you think I'm making this all up to help, but a lie would just hurt more in the end. I need you to believe me, mom. I would never lie to you about this."

"I know."

"Should we go back inside."

"I'm scared," Emma whispered almost inaudibly.

"Mom, I've watched you defeat countless monsters and villains, I'm pretty sure you can face the love of your life."

Emma nodded. She knew Henry wouldn't lie to her, but years of insecurities and betrayal screamed inside her that it was all a cruel trick. She followed Henry into the foyer.

He's waiting in the living room for you. By the window. It's his favorite place.

Emma smiled a teary smile.

"Just," he paused "close your eyes and believe."

She walked into the living room. There was nothing. No one stood by the window smiling lovingly at her. She was alone.

Emma sighed, wishing this were all true. Except rather than Henry believing in some ghost, that Killian was alive and well and waiting for her on the couch. Ready to start their lives together.

"Believe," Emma heard Henry whisper from the hallway.

Emma closed her eyes and wished harder than ever before that Killian was here. That when she opened her eyes he'd be standing before her with his lopsided grin that she adored.

She held her breath and opened her eyes. This time, in the corner of the room she could've sworn she saw a faint outline of someone. She walked closer, her heart racing. The shape became clearer. Her heart was practically beating out if her chest. She would recognize him anywhere it was him. It had to be and the more she wished it were real the clearer he became until Killian stood in front of her.

"Swan," he breathed, his blue eyes glistening with adoration.

"Killian," she whispered. She didn't realize, but she'd begun to cry. "You're really here."

Killian nodded unable to form words.

The two lovers met, not breaking eye contact. Emma reached to stroke his face, making sure her eyes weren't tricking her. Her fingers went through his skin, grasping instead at cold air. She choked back a sob.

"It's okay," Killian soothed.

"No," she shook her head, "I will find a way, a way to fix this, to bring you back"

"Emma wait-"

"No, there has to be some reason for this. A reason you're here."

"Maybe it's to let you know I'm okay. To stop blaming yourself. You did what I asked, what needed to be done, you saved me."

"Saved you?" Emma asked incredulously. "I killed you. No, there's a reason for this, and I'm going to save you." She spun on her heels and marched towards the door.

"Love," Killian called out, but it was already too late, she was gone.

Hours passed and the sun began to rise. Killian felt himself becoming weaker. He felt his time was coming to an end. He figured it out, why he was here, to help Emma move on. He wished Emma would return, he wanted a final proper goodbye. His energy was depleting quickly and he felt as if he would soon vanish.

Later that morning, Emma returned home with a determined look on her face. "Killian?" she called out panicking. She found him next to window. She looked worried. Surely she noticed him disappearing. He was weaker now. He had to tell her.

"Swan, I think it's time."

She shook her head, her blonde waves bouncing about. He longed to run his hand through her hair one more time. To hold her body against his.

"It's time for me to go. Please, you need to move on. Find happiness, Henry needs you."

"No. Killian, I've found a way." Her eyes lit up for the first time in a long time. She leaned into him their foreheads a mere few inches from touching. "I'm coming to save you" she breathed.

These were the final moments. Killian smirked, "Well then love, I'll be waiting." He winked before fading into nothingness.

 **A/N: Thanks again for all the positive feedback for this story. Special thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It's been such a pleasure writing!**


End file.
